My Heart Will Go on
by xLadyPendragon
Summary: Set after season 5 episode 13, The Diamond Of The Day when Arthur died.


Merlin was sitting near the Avalon Lake, this very place weeks ago the young warlock offered his last tribute to the Legitimate and Legendary King of the whole Britain, Arthur Pendragon. The lord had no idea what he put himself into, he lead himself to his own death when he went to the Camlann plains. Merlin tried to save him, but it was uneffective. The King died by his guardian and friend's side. His face was the last one he saw and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world because Merlin was the reason why he woke up every morning, he kept him alive, he protected him, he loved him.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Despite the distance and absence, the Dragonlord felt him near. He could feel a constant presence by his side. A calm energy emanated him it and it was filled with light, like a sun ray. It was comforting and painful at the same time because Arthur wasn't in this world anymore, but he held a special place in his heart.

_Near, Far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

There were so many words that could describe what Merlin felt towards Arthur, but one single word, as powerful and complex as it was, it described perfectly what he felt towards the King. Love. Said this way, it was a little vague, but if we took a look deeper inside, it was enough, far more than enough.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you one true time I'd hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

During days he cried over the death of his King and screamed why. Why did he have to leave so soon, so young? He was gone before his time was over on Earth. Life without Arthur was way more empty, hollow now and he realized how much he was his breath of life, even today he still is and he will always be. During his moments of pain and loneliness, he could feel this presence wrap his soul to comfort the broken side of the coin, used by the time, not because of old age, but of always making sure his other soul's half was safe so one day he would reign over a wonderful kingdom and bring beautiful things to his people, make him the greatest sovereign the Britain has ever known and who knows, perhaps inspire other people around the world with his legends. Merlin was scared of that ''thing'', he had to admit himself, but a part of him, the one that was still attached to Arthur, appreciated what it did and wanted to believe it was the King who was watching over him.

_Near, Far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Since the young Pendragon has left the Earth to lead another life elsewhere and who knows one day he would come back among them like the Once and Future King, Eternal King, like other said, said. The warlock went to the Avalon Lake and waited. He h ad no idea what he was waiting for, but he did. Something brought him back there, like if someone wanted to send him a sign, show they never really left. It's when an intense warmth overwhelmed him, it was not an ordinary warmth. It didn't have anything hot. It simply was warm and recomforting, soft and filled with love, just like Arthur. the great High King of Britain. That's when Merlin understood. Arthur never really left. He lived through us, inside of us, through our legends and good intentions towards the world. This presence... it was Arthur all this time. Tears filled the blue eyes of the young man. Arthur had always stayed, he was with him, he could feel it.

Arthur never left Merlin, never. He's been at his side, watching over him all along and sent him messages to make him understand he was always there, even though his living, the evenloppe of his soul, was dead, his soul was still alive. He watched over his people and those he loved. God has even made him a Guardian Angel so much he had a good heart.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_


End file.
